Kayla Scavo
'Kayla Scavo''' is the daughter of Tom Scavo and Nora Huntington. Although born out of marriage, Kayla is the oldest child of Tom Scavo and is the older sister of Porter, Preston, Parker, Penny and Paige. Biography Season 2 Lynette Scavo decides to follow her husband Tom around because she is convinced that he is having an affair. This is all because Lynette helped her boss, Ed Ferrara, with his sexual problems and, once Ed's wife found out that someone other than her husband was seducing her online, she made him promise that he'd fire that person, but Lynette was too important for the company, so he told his wife that the responsible one was Tom, and decided to fire him. Ed eventually found out that Tom had spent money on theater tickets and flowers in Atlantic City, and told Lynette about this. So she followed her husband and saw him entering a house, then spotting him together with another woman (Nora Huntington), assuming they were lovers. ("No One is Alone") Lynette had left her husband, but after Porter suffers from a fall and breaks his arm, the two get back together, and Tom explains to his wife that he isn't having an affair, only that he found out that he has a daughter from a love affair he had 12 years prior to meeting Lynette. The girl's name is Kayla and the mother wanted to tell Tom and now she wants child support that Tom has been owing her for all these years. Lynette finally agrees to give her the money, as long as that keeps her away from their family, but Nora wants the two families to gather and spends the money on an apartment close to Wisteria Lane, so that her and Kayla can be closer to the Scavos. ("Remember, Part 1"/"Remember, Part 2") Season 3 Kayla is part of the Scavo family photo and to Lynette's heavy annoyance, so is Nora. Tom shares custody of the girl from now on and one time, when she is over there, it is Parker's birthday party, Nora asks if they are doing anything exciting. Lynette lies, telling her that Tom is taking the kids for ice cream. The party (Kayla included) is forced to move to the back yard of Gabrielle and Nora comes home, she discovers the party due to a befuddled guest and storms over to the house with the balloon flying from it, she yells for Kayla to leave, she comes to her but is very sad. Tom says that he was about to hoist the piñata and Kayla begs her mother to stay. Nora agrees, but is not happy about it. Tom goes to buy a piñata. ("Listen to the Rain on the Roof") Tom wants to open a pizzeria and Lynette doesn't like the idea, Nora also hears about it and tells her to nip it in the butt, she does not actually think this. One night, Kayla is at her mother's house being tucked in by Nora, she tells her that she wishes her dad were there every night so that he could tuck her in, Nora says that she is working on it, implying that she is trying to seduce Tom. ("Nice She Ain't") Nora kisses Tom in the pizzeria and Lynette finds out, afterwards she kicks down Nora's door and enters her home to threaten her, Kayla comes out, wondering what was going on because of all the ruckus and Lynette tells her that everything is okay and she should just go on back to bed, however, Nora tells her not to move, Lynette tells Nora not to come near her husband again and leaves. ("Sweetheart, I Have to Confess") Nora is planning to move to Tijuana and work in a strip club and is taking Kayla with her. Lynette and Tom decide to sue for full custody which annoys Nora. She confronts Lynette in the supermarket that is taken hostage by Carolyn Bigsby. Kayla is with Tom as the hostage situation takes place and her mother dies during it due to being shot in the chest. ("Bang") She stays with her grandparents to ease the transition of living with the Scavos. ("Children and Art") Kayla comes back to Wisteria Lane to live with the Scavos full-time. She is greeted with presents from the boys and a treasured doll of Lynette's which she doesn't treat with care. Kayla eats in front of the TV as her show is on despite it being against the rules, the boys are annoyed but Lynette wants to make it easy for her. Tom tells her not to be afraid to take a firm hand. Later, when out for ice cream, Kayla is eating slowly and Lynette asks her to leave, Kayla refuses to do so until she has finished eating. Lynette grabs her arm and Kayla screams and causes a scene, telling Lynette that she is not her mommy. Lynette bribes the boys to drag her into the car. Later, Tom is tucking her in and he asks her why she is being so hard on Lynette, Kayla says she will ease up on her, but will never love her and Tom cannot make her. ("No Fits, No Fights, No Feuds") Karen is babysitting Kayla as she refuses to go to the state fair with Lynette and her family. Karen asks her why she hates Lynette. Kayla does not answer. She simply alerts Karen that someone is at the door. It is Lynette's boss, Ed Ferrara, and he has been told that Lynette is at the doctor's. Kayla runs after him and tells him, still hating Lynette, that Lynette is selling pizza at the fair, leading to her nearly being fired, and then quitting. ("Come Play Wiz Me") Kayla is seen playing cards with Karen as she discusses Tom's anniversary plans. ("My Husband, the Pig") As Tom has hurt his back, Lynette is forced to run the pizzeria and he cannot take care of the kids. Karen steps in, but it becomes so much with Tom's whining that she drops all five of them (including Kayla) off with Lynette who hires Rick Coletti to help run the pizzeria. ("Liaisons") The pizzeria is getting better business with Rick in charge. Kayla reads a newspaper review to her father about the restaurant. It basically says that the place has turned around since Rick arrived and Tom becomes jealous. ("God, That's Good") Kayla asks Lynette to check her book report and says that Tom helped her. She says that Tom does a lot of things lately and asks why Lynette is always working late. Kayla knows Lynette is lying as she gives a little laugh that she always does. Lynette says that it is because she is the only one who can work at the pizzeria. She goes upstairs, knowing that Lynette is lying. ("Gossip") Kayla sits at the breakfast tabel as Tom and Lynette give each other the silent treatment. ("What Would We Do Without You?") Stella Wingfield comes to live with the Scavos to help Lynette through her cancer, she hears her and Tom arguing about Rick. She later asks Kayla about Rick and she tells her that Tom got mad because Lynette liked him. ("Getting Married Today") Season 4 Lynette watches ''Spongebob Squarepants ''with Porter, Preston, Parker, Penny and Kayla after Stella bakes her a pot-brownie. ("The Game") Lynette goes into the kid's tree house and starts to talk about her cancer, the kids tell her that it is a rule that they aren't allowed to discuss being sick in the tree house. Lynette says that it was good news but Kayla tells her it doesn't matter as it's a rule. Katherine runs for president of the homeowners association and threatens the tree house. Lynette runs against her and loses however, Katherine allows the tree house to stay. ("Art Isn't Easy") Kayla goes trick or treating with Parker, Porter and Preston, they knock on Bree's door but there is no answer, Kayla says that if they get no treat then the people get a trick. They hear agonized screams from within the house and run away, scared. (the screams were from Danielle giving birth). ("Now I Know, Don't Be Scared") A tornado heads for Wisteria Lane and Kayla, along with Ida, Karen and the rest of the Scavo family, stay in Karen's basement and await the storm. Tom's allergies to Toby, Ida's cat, cause Lynette to take him upstairs, Karen follows her and he gets out, the two go out into the tornado looking for him. They survive the storm but come out of Lynette's house to see that Karen's house, with Tom, Ida and the kids below it, has collapsed in on itself. ("Something's Coming") The Lane anticipates everybody's survival and Kayla, along with the rest of the kids and Tom, comes out alive, Ida is not as fortunate. She later finds her doll in a tree along with the dead body of Sylvia Greene. ("Welcome to Kanagawa") Lynette decides that she wants to go to church and brings her whole family along with her. ("Sunday") Rick returns and Kayla, Porter and Preston hear that Rick wants to take Lynette away. His new restaurant later burns down. ("In Buddy's Eyes") It's discovered that the twins are the culprits behind the fire but it was Kayla's idea. They wanted to blow Rick up with dynamite but she told them "Nobody has dynamite in their home, but everybody has matches..." she tells this to Lynette with an eerie calm and Lynette believes that they may have a troubled little girl on their hands, Tom denies it. Kayla sneaks out the house with an umbrella and jumps off the porch, she manages to convince the twins that she jumped off the roof and the umbrella acted as a parachute, she asks them if they want to try it, they jump at the chance and Preston jumps off and breaks his arm. Tom and Lynette stop Porter from doing so. Kayla stares at Lynette with a cold gaze that Lynette meets. ("Opening Doors") Lynette and Tom hire Dr. Dolan to be their family counselor to see if he can help sort Kayla out. He suggests that Lynette spend more time with Kayla so she takes her out shopping. While there, Kayla demands that Lynette buys the expensive top to continue having a nice time. Later, she wants a corn dog, but Lynette refuses. Kayla makes her case and then says that Dr. Dolan told Lynette to do this. Lynette denies it and Kayla asks for a corn dog again. After telling Lynette that she already got Preston to jump off the roof and wonders what she could get little Penny to do, Lynette is shocked and slaps Kayla in the face. Tom tells Lynette that now Kayla is a scared little girl and Kayla calls Dr. Dolan saying that Lynette hit her and it wasn't the first time either... ("Mother Said") Lynette is arrested for child abuse and Kayla is the reason behind it. Lynette is threatened with not seeing any of her kids again. To add salt to the wound, Kayla burns herself with a curling iron and Lynette is convicted even further. Tom knows that Kayla is behind it all. He confronts her and she asks where Lynette will live from now on. Kayla admits she wants Lynette out of the house, and she wants to stay with Tom. Tom says she will have to go. Kayla confesses to everything being a lie, but she won't stop lying if Lynette isn't kicked out. Tom picks up the phone from the nightstand and then asks Dr. Dolan if he heard everything, meaning it was on loud speaker and heard everything Kayla had said. She is sent to live with Nora's parents. ("The Gun Song") Tom takes her a box of her things and is angry at the situation. ("Free") Trivia *Kayla's favorite food is tacos. *In the "Ask Desperate Housewives" section of the ABC official website when asked if Kayla's character was going to return and stir up trouble again for Lynette, Marc Cherry stated that it's a strong possibility that Kayla might "rear her ugly head" before the series ends. However, he did confim it wouldn't happen in season 5. Executive producer (and showrunner in the eighth and final season) Bob Daily also mentioned during a summer '11 interview that several characters from the past might pop up during season 8, possibly including a grown-up Kayla. However, the idea was scrapped, as the series has ended and Kayla never returned. Category:Regular Characters Category:Wisteria Lane Residents Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Children Category:Lynette's family